It’s Just a Football Day
by Pati Evans
Summary: Para Lily, torcer por um time era comprometimento, lealdade, independente da situação e do resultado. Era estar ali, torcendo, simplesmente porque amava aquilo.
1. Capitulo 1

**It's Just a Football Day**

by Pati Evans

**Disclaimer :** A Lily e o James são da JK Rowling. Já a história sem noção saiu dessa minha imaginativa mente fértil demais. É isso.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Torcedora**

A luz do sol passava pelas finas cortinas brancas que se moviam ao ritmo leve da brisa de fim de julho. O verão chegara com uma atmosfera refrescante em Londres. Ainda era cedo e a maioria das pessoas se encontravam aninhadas em suas camas, em sono profundo. Afinal estávamos em temporada de férias e em um sábado. Quem, em sã consciência acordaria às seis da manhã em uma época como essa?

- Mas onde foi que eu coloquei aquela camisa? _Accio! _– Lily fez um floreio com a varinha, enquanto passava os olhos verde-esmeralda pelo quarto, esperando que a qualquer momento a camisa vermelha e branca viesse voando em sua direção. – Não me lembro de tê-la deixado em Hogwarts – ela murmurou para si mesma, enquanto secava os cabelos ruivos com uma toalha. – Ok, eu **não posso** tê-la deixado na escola. Não, não, não. – seu tom de voz acelerou um pouco ao desistir de usar os meios mágicos para encontrar a camisa e começar a revirar manualmente as gavetas do guarda roupa. – Ah, Merlin, _por favor_, eu preciso achar a minha camisa!

Olhou para a bonita pintura de um escudo em vermelho e branco que ficava acima de sua cama. Nela, escrita em uma floreada letra dourada, estava a palavra a que pertencia a sua camisa, o time de futebol inglês Arsenal.

- Por favor, - Lily revirava mais uma gaveta – eu prometo qualquer coisa! – e olhou para o teto branco de seu quarto, como se Merlin fosse, a qualquer segundo, lhe devolver sua preciosa camisa. – Eu prometo... – respirou fundo – eu prometo até, dentro do possível claro, ser simpática com o _Potter._ – sussurrou o ultimo nome, fazendo uma careta. Fechou os olhos, contando até cinco e os abriu novamente. Nem sinal da sua camisa.

- Ah, então é assim que vai ser não é? – ela colocou as mãos na cintura, olhando para o teto outra vez – Você deveria ser imparcial sabia? Mas tudo bem, eu não preciso da minha camisa da sorte. – apanhou uma blusa branca na gaveta e a vestiu.

- Todo mundo sabe que o Chelsea é medíocre – falou, em tom chateado para o nada, e saiu do quarto fechando a porta.

Desceu os degraus da escada contrafeita consigo mesma por ter perdido a camisa e estar à beira da loucura. A um segundo atrás ela estava discutindo com Merlin, um personagem da historia bruxa que havia morrido fazia séculos! Pior, ela estava dizendo que Merlin torcia pelo Chelsea! Maluca!

Entrou na silenciosa cozinha sentindo que o seu dia definitivamente não começara nada bem. Justo hoje ela tinha que perder a camisa! Esse decididamente não era um dia para se ter azar. Hoje, seu time do coração, a única paixão trouxa que tinha, iria jogar por um lugar nas semifinais do campeonato inglês. Arsenal x Chelsea. Um clássico.

Hoje, ela deveria estar vestindo sua camisa da sorte vermelha e branca como faz tradicionalmente todos os anos.

- Merlin torcedor do Chelsea de uma figa. – murmurou, enquanto tomava um gole do suco de laranja e mordia um pedaço de torrada que havia preparado antes de ir para o banho.

Olhou pela janela lá fora, onde os raios de sol começavam a esquentar o dia.

"_Sem chuvas. Isso é bom. Nem tudo está perdido."_

Pensou, enquanto mordia mais um pedaço da torrada.

Ela sempre fora a apaixonada por futebol da casa. Seus pais não eram muito ligados ao jogo, bem, pelo menos não tanto quanto ela; e Petúnia achava _"ridículo um bando de desocupados se encontrarem toda semana para assistir outro bando de desocupados correrem atrás de uma bola." _

Mas para Lily, torcer por um time era muito mais do que isso. Torcer pelo Arsenal era algo que ela fazia só e somente com o coração. Era irracional e por isso mesmo era tão bom. Ela não precisava pensar para torcer. Não precisava analisar prós e contras. Pelo contrário, para torcer você tinha que deixar toda essa avaliação de fora, era regra. Torcer pelo Arsenal era comprometimento, lealdade, independente da situação e do resultado. Era estar ali, torcendo, simplesmente porque amava aquilo.

Um passarinho pousou no parapeito da janela, trazendo a ruiva de volta à realidade. Ela terminou de comer as torradas e com um ultimo gole no suco de laranja, subiu ao quarto para terminar de se arrumar.

Olhou para seu reflexo no espelho do banheiro, sentindo-se incompleta com a blusa branca. Revirou os olhos verdes com impaciência, enquanto prendia os longos cabelos ruivos, agora totalmente secos, em um rabo de cavalo, olhando em seguida para seu reflexo novamente. Os olhos verde-esmeralda estavam ainda mais vivos.

-

"_Fui ao jogo, volto mais tarde. Amo vocês._

_Um beijo,_

_Lily."_

-

Já no Hall releu o pequeno bilhete que havia escrito para os pais, que ainda estavam dormindo, e o colocou em cima de uma mesinha que ficava perto da porta, apanhando logo em seguida as duas entradas para o jogo de futebol e, fechando a porta sem fazer barulho, saindo de casa.

Estivera tão ocupada tentando encontrar sua camisa do Arsenal, que nem ao menos tivera tempo para pensar nos dois ingressos que agora segurava nas mãos. Normalmente ela ia aos jogos de futebol sozinha. Vez por outra seus pais a acompanhavam, mas essa era uma tradição que, no seu todo, era só e somente dela. Não que ela não gostasse de companhia, mas seus amigos eram bruxos e muitos nem sequer sabiam o que era futebol. Então, ela sempre acabava indo aos jogos sozinha.

Bem, hoje seria uma exceção.

- Onde foi que eu fui me meter, por Merlin? – a ruiva olhou para o céu ensolarado. – Onde é que eu estava com a cabeça quando aceitei aquela porcaria de acordo?

Seus olhos se ofuscaram por alguns segundos, quando ela os abaixou novamente em direção ao jardim de casa.

- Bom dia Evans! – Os cabelos pretos naturalmente incontroláveis, os olhos castanho-esverdeados e o sorriso charmoso de James Potter a observavam. Junto com os jeans escuro e uma camisa do Arsenal novinha, que lhe caiam muito bem por sinal.

Lily piscou os olhos algumas vezes torcendo para que aquilo fosse apenas um efeito momentâneo do ofuscamento. O fato de que ela estava vendo o Potter ali na frente da sua casa e como se não bastasse, ainda o estava achando bastante atraente.

_Extremamente atraente._

Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar esses pensamentos.

- Lily, eu sei que não entendo muito desses esportes trouxas, - James soltou um bocejo de sono enquanto se aproximava da ruiva - mas por que combinamos de nos encontrar às sete e meia da manhã se o jogo de _futobol_ só começa as onze? – e sorriu, arrepiando os cabelos da nuca.

- Você realmente torce pelo Chelsea não é mesmo? – Lily murmurou, dando uma olhadela em direção as nuvens brancas.

- Chelsea? Mas Lily, pensei que você torcia pelo Arsenal – James a olhava, apontando para o símbolo da própria camisa, o sorriso gentil e ao mesmo tempo charmoso ainda presente no rosto.

Lily sentiu as bochechas esquentarem.

Aquele com certeza não seria apenas mais um normal sábado de futebol. _Definitivamente. _

**

* * *

**

**N/A **: Olá!

Quem gosta de futebol aqui levanta a mão! Yeah! Ops, será que apenas eu levantei?

Bem, aqui estou com mais uma fic. Mas essa vai ser pequenininha, - no máximo quatro capítulos - e não vai interferir em nada com a produção de Me and Mr. You.

A idéia dela me veio de repente, quando estava no meu tédio diário e eu gostei. Bom, eu mesma sou uma fanática por futebol, gosto mesmo e muito. Paro o que estiver fazendo para assistir aos jogos do meu time e ir ao estádio. Aí pensei, por que não escrever uma fic onde a Lily levaria o James para um jogo de futebol? E as coisas foram fluindo! Ah! Não tenho nenhuma preferência por times ingleses, escolhi o Arsenal para a Lily porque suas cores principais são o vermelho e o branco e bem, eu tenho uma queda por essas duas cores. E o Chelsea foi escolhido como adversário porque nas pesquisas que fiz ele aparecia como um dos grandes adversários do Arsenal. Nada contra o Chelsea okay gente? ;)

Bom, será que tem mais alguma coisa? Ah! A Lily e o James estão nas férias pré-sétimo ano, certo? Então eles estão naquela fase vamos-tentar-ser-amigos. Bem, pelo menos a Lily está.

Acho que é isso. Espero que vocês gostem da fic. Daqui a uma semana no máximo eu posto o segundo capitulo. Por favor, deixem reviews!

Um beijo,

Pati Evans.


	2. Capitulo 2

**It's Just a Football Day**

by Pati Evans

**Disclaimer :** A Lily e o James são da JK Rowling. Já a história sem noção saiu dessa minha imaginativa mente fértil demais. É isso.

**Aviso : **Só pra dizer que no capitulo passado eu falei que as cores do Arsenal são o vermelho e o branco. Na verdade ele é tricolocor. As cores são vermelho, branco e azul. Tudo bem que isso não muda nada da fic, mas eu tinha que deixar registrado aqui. Ah! E nessa fic a Lily já conhece toda a historia do Remus e dos apelidos dos Marotos certo? Ok. Agora acabaram os avisos.

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Entre acordos e relacionamentos**

As arborizadas ruas ao redor de Cambridge exibiam uma tranquila e incomum atmosfera. Os verdes gramados e as imponentes construções que, há mais ou menos um mês atrás, se enchiam de estudantes universitários preocupados com provas finais e aprovações, agora eram povoados apenas por alguns pássaros e esquilos.

Por ser uma cidade quase que totalmente voltada à vida universitária, nessa época do ano, onde a maioria dos estudantes se encontrava de férias, Cambridge se despovoava. Julho e Agosto eram dois meses em que a cidade pertencia apenas a quem ali morava. Um privilégio que Lily Evans podia aproveitar todos os anos.

Mas não era exatamente nesse privilégio que a ruiva estava pensando no momento. Ou em privilégio algum na realidade.

Lily estava ocupada demais tentando a todo o custo não olhar para o moreno alto, de cabelos irreversivelmente incontroláveis que andava ao seu lado, para se preocupar em perder a visão das centenárias construções de Cambridge. Procurava um ponto para pousar seus olhos, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior, sentindo uma sensação estranha brotar na boca de seu estômago.

Ainda não conseguia entender como havia aceitado aquele acordo. Por que não procurou outra pessoa para lhe ensinar transfiguração? Por que deixara Marlene lhe convencer de que estaria sendo mais _tapada e cabeça-dura que um trasgo _se não aceitasse a ajuda de James Potter? E por que, em nome das calças de Merlin, ela não conseguia transformar o maldito porquinho da índia em chapéu sozinha?! E qual era finalidade prática disso? Afinal de contas, quem em sã consciência, precisaria transformar aquele animalzinho rechonchudo em uma peça de roupa?

Revirou os olhos contrafeita, cruzando os braços em seguida.

- Sabe Evans, você conversa tanto que eu sinto que tenho que te interromper. – James arrepiou os cabelos enquanto falava, os olhos castanho-esverdeados observando a ruiva com curiosidade. Desde que aparatara em frente à casa dela, Lily não lhe dirigira uma palavra sequer, e por mais que ele gostasse de ficar sem as discussões diárias, aquele silêncio começava a incomodar.

Lily levantou uma das sobrancelhas ruivas ao escutar o comentário irônico do garoto.

- Ainda estou tentando entender como você veio parar aqui Potter. – ela continuava a procurar um ponto em que pudesse focalizar que ficasse a uma distância segura dos olhos castanho-esverdeados. Tentava ao máximo conferir um tom chateado à sua voz, mas sabia que não teria muito sucesso fazendo isso.

- Bem, aparatando. – James se espreguiçou um pouco, respondendo a aquela pergunta com um tom desentendido na voz e um sorriso meio torto no rosto. – Pensei que isso havia ficado claro para você assim que eu me materializei na sua frente Evans. – e terminou, em um tom brincalhão, colocando os braços atrás do pescoço.

- Haha. Tão engraçado você Potter. – ela revirou os olhos verdes.

- Nem tanto, Evans. Nem tanto. – ele falou, de maneira divertida.

– Eu realmente não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando resolvi aceitar aquele acordo bobo. – Lily murmurou, mais para si mesma do que para o moreno.

James sorriu para ela, adiantando um pouco os passos e ficando de frente para os olhos verde-esmeralda, as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans.

- O acordo não foi bobo. – ele usou o tom de voz brincalhão novamente, enquanto andava para trás.

- Claro que foi. – Lily cruzou os braços, levantando um pouco a sobrancelha.

- Não, não foi.

- Foi, foi sim.

- Eu te ajudei, não ajudei? – James diminuiu um pouco a voz, falando com suavidade.

- Ah, bem... – ela sentiu o coração acelerar um pouco. Não conseguia afastar do pensamento o fato de que estava achando-o extremamente atraente com aquela camisa do Arsenal. – Eu conseguiria transformar aquele porquinho da índia sozinha, mais cedo ou mais tarde. – completou, enquanto tentava, de uma forma muito pouco eficiente, focalizar algum ponto que ficasse acima do ombro de James.

Desde o começo ela sabia que não era uma boa idéia aceitar aquele acordo.

"_Claro que te ajudo em transfiguração Evans. Mas você vai me levar em um daqueles jogos de __Fetobol__ que você tanto fala certo?"_

Ela nunca deveria ter dito sim a essa frase. Nunca. Aceitar essa frase ia de encontro a tudo o que ela havia construído contra a maneira egocêntrica, irritante e irresponsável de James Potter. O simples _"tá, como queira Potter"_ que havia dito trouxe sérias consequências para sua vida. Ela passara horas estudando com o moreno. Com essas horas de estudo ela havia construído um relacionamento – por mais simples que seja – com o garoto que, há quase um ano atrás lhe dava nos nervos. Pior, ela se viu pensando na possibilidade de tentar ser amiga dele! E o que era ainda mais estranho, Lily Evans começou a se sentir feliz do lado de James Potter! Consequências sérias. Extremamente sérias.

É claro que tinha que admitir que ele fora (muito) paciente com sua total falta de coordenação para transfigurar bichinhos em objetos, e fora induzida a confessar – Marlene a ameaçou com uma colher cheia de _Veritaserum _– que, no fim das contas, estudar com o Potter não havia sido uma experiência de todo traumatizante.

Mas ela havia esquecido a segunda parte do acordo: ir com ele para o jogo. Na verdade a ruiva havia depositado a esperança de que o moreno desistisse de toda essa história de jogo de futebol. Afinal, nenhum de seus amigos havia jamais se interessado pelo assunto.

Por que, em nome de Merlin, James Potter se interessaria?

Lily balançou levemente a cabeça, retirando esses pensamentos de sua mente. De novo, procurou algum ponto em que fixar o olhar, mas essa tarefa se mostrou quase impossível.

Porque James Potter havia parado de andar para trás e ela não havia percebido. Porque ela só parara de andar quando percebeu que estava apenas a dois passos do garoto. E porque desviar o olhar daqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados era mais complicado do que conseguir transfigurar o pobre porquinho da índia.

- Evans? – James levantou uma das sobrancelhas, aproximando-se um pouco mais, o charmoso sorriso meio torto presente em seu rosto.

- Que foi Potter? – Lily tentou soar o mais distante possível, apesar da pouca distância entre os dois, enquanto sentia seu coração acelerar na mesma medida.

- Admita que você _aprendeu _comigo, Lily. – ele piscou levemente para ela.

Ela cruzou os braços, estreitando os olhos verdes. Sentiu o perfume dele chegar aos seus sentidos, fazendo com que seu coração se acelerasse ainda mais.

- Eu apenas pratiquei com você um conceito que eu já sabia Potter.

- Um conceito que você já sabia? – James a olhou nos olhos.

- Exatamente. – Lily desviou os olhos verdes para o símbolo do Arsenal que ficava na blusa do moreno.

- Hum, sei. – ele sorriu, enquanto levantava levemente o queixo da ruiva e se deparava novamente com os olhos verde-esmeralda. – Teimosa?

Lily ainda se encontrava em estado de choque. Sentiu o estômago desaparecer quando encontrou os olhos dele. De todos os pensamentos que poderiam estar passando por sua cabeça apenas um, o mais estranho e improvável por sinal, conseguia prender sua atenção: o fato de que James Potter possui pequenas sardas no nariz extremamente bem feito.

Respirou fundo, dando alguns passos para trás e desvencilhando-se do Maroto.

- Apelido novo? – falou, colocando as mãos na cintura. Na realidade tudo o que ela mais queria no momento era sentar-se. Suas pernas estavam com uma consistência que lembrava gelatina.

James balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Apenas um fato. – e bagunçou os cabelos de maneira divertida, dando as costas à ruiva, enquanto desviava sua atenção para as construções de um dos prédios da universidade.

Lily respirou fundo assim que ele se virou, tentando sem muito sucesso recuperar o controle de suas pernas e de seu coração. Definitivamente aquilo tudo não era normal. Ela não estava acostumada a sentir isso por James Potter. Tinha consciência de que alguma coisa mudara enquanto passara aqueles dias estudando com ele, mas perder o equilíbrio e sentir o coração descompassado com toda a certeza não estava dentro do que ela esperaria em relação a essa mudança. Estava?

- Merlin estou ferrada, não estou? – a ruiva sussurrou baixinho, enquanto levantava os olhos para o céu azul.

Suspirou, sentindo-se um pouco frustrada.

- Então, é aqui que os trouxas estudam? - James apontou com a cabeça uma das grandes construções, virando-se novamente para ela.

- Aham. – ela adiantou alguns passos, aproximando-se um pouco dele, mas ficando a uma distância em que ainda achava segura.

O maroto continuava a observar a universidade com curiosidade.

- Lily, eu não vou te morder sabia? – ele sorriu para ela, tentando de alguma formar acabar com a barreira que a ruiva havia construído entre os dois essa manhã. Pensara que nos últimos meses a imagem que ela tinha dele havia mudado um pouco, mas Lily Evans nunca fora muito previsível quando o assunto era ele. – Eu não sou o Padfoot.

Lily, sem perceber, sorriu com sinceridade para ele, sentindo que, de algum modo as coisas fluiriam mais facilmente a partir de agora. Ela só esperava que seu coração se acalmasse também com a mesma facilidade.

James arrepiou os cabelos da nuca ao ver sorriso dela, enquanto diminuía mais um pouco a distância entre os dois.

- E antes que eu me esqueça, o Sirius mandou te dizer que _os diabos vermelhos é que mandam_. – ele tentou imitar o amigo, logo depois rindo abertamente da expressão de desprezo que havia aparecido no rosto de Lily depois desse comentário. – Mas quem são os...

- Manchester United, Potter. – ela revirou os olhos verdes. – O time de futebol Manchester United. Eu sabia que o Black tinha um lado podre. Além do que ele já mostra para todo mundo, claro.

Ela sorriu levemente para o maroto, enquanto voltava seu olhar para outro ponto que não se aproximasse muito dos olhos dele.

- Sabe, quando era pequena, eu sonhava em estudar aqui – Lily observava uma das principais construções da universidade, sorrindo pelo canto dos lábios, enquanto ela e James recomeçavam a andar por uma das ruas da cidade em direção à estação de trem.

Seus pais haviam mudado para a cidade na mesma época em que ela iniciava seu segundo ano em Hogwarts, para lecionar no campus. Mas a admiração que Lily tinha pela universidade era resultado de outras épocas. Seus pais haviam se conhecido em Cambridge. Seu pai, um jovem estudante de direito que tinha certos problemas em encontrar seu lugar no mundo e sua mãe, uma sonhadora estudante de literatura que queria ser professora. Ali, em meio a aquela enorme quantidade de estudantes os dois haviam se encontrado. Apesar das diferenças que existiam eles haviam encontrado um ao outro.

Ela escutara essa história tantas vezes que acabou criando um carinho enorme pela universidade.

- E você ainda sonha com isso Evans? – ele a observava atentamente.

A ruiva desviou os olhos verdes do imponente prédio e encontrou o olhar do moreno. Sentiu as bochechas esquentarem ao tomar consciência do que havia acabado de acontecer: ela havia iniciado uma conversa com James Potter por livre e espontânea vontade. Sem brigas ou discussões sérias.

Talvez, pensou Lily, talvez ela realmente conseguisse ser de alguma forma, amiga dele. Ou talvez ela estivesse tentando procurar desculpas esfarrapadas para o fato de que estava sentindo uma estranha atração por aquela camisa do Arsenal.

- Ah, na verdade não. – ela olhou novamente para as construções da universidade. – Acho que acabei me encontrando em outro lugar, no fim das contas. – e sorriu pelo canto dos lábios. – Além do mais não existiria ninguém para mexer com meu juízo aí. – ela falou sem pensar, apontando a universidade com a cabeça.

James riu de maneira divertida.

- Quer dizer então que eu mexo com o seu juízo Evans? – ele aproximou-se mais dela, enquanto andava.

- O quê?! Claro que não Potter! Eu nunca disse que **você** mexia com meu juízo. – Lily sentiu a mão dele encostar ligeiramente na sua, seu coração recomeçando a bater descompassado.

- 'Tava implícito na frase Lily, não adianta negar. – ele falou, piscando para ela. Sorriu, ao notar que as bochechas dela adquiriram um tom meio vermelho.

- Não, não estava. – Lily suspirou, fingindo indignação. – Eu poderia estar falando de qualquer pessoa. De qualquer assunto na verdade. Eu poderia estar falando de transfiguração ou do Black! Você não é o centro do universo Potter, aceite isso. - ela terminou, acreditando que os dois ficariam um bom tempo em silencio depois disso.

Leve engano.

- O Padfoot meche com o seu juízo, Evans? – James arrepiou os cabelos, com um leve tom chateado em sua voz.

Lily abriu a boca uma ou duas vezes, mas não conseguiu falar nada. Estreitou os olhos para ele e continuou andando.

Mas a verdade ela já sabia. Não era tapada a ponto de negar que James Potter mexia com ela. Porque ele mexia. Isso era um fato. Mas ele não precisava saber disso. Ele não precisava saber nada sobre a falta de controle que ela tinha sobre o seu corpo quando estava perto dele. Ela não ia deixar isso transparecer. Ele definitivamente não precisava saber que ela se sentia cada vez mais feliz quando estava ao seu lado. Iria pegar o trem com ele e ir ao jogo sem demonstrar que seu coração idiota descompassava cada vez mais. Era exatamente isso que ia acontecer.

Respirou fundo, deixando que o ar frio da manhã preenchesse seus pulmões.

Afinal, aquele dia estava apenas começando.

**

* * *

**

**N/A **: Olá!

Okay, primeiramente quero me desculpar por não ter postado esse capitulo na semana passada. A razão para isso foi que eu já o tinha escrito, mas não estava gostando nada dele, então em um ato extremamente corajoso – para uma pessoa que escreve a passos de tartaruga que nem eu, – resolvi apagar ele e recomeçar do zero. E saiu isso daí que vocês leram! Espero que tenha ficado bom.

E dez reviews cara! Muito obrigada pessoal! Adorei as reviews de vocês. Espero de coração que vocês tenham gostado desse capitulo também. Tudo bem que o futebol mesmo quase não apareceu. Tá, o futebol ficou totalmente de lado nesse capitulo, mas eu precisava fazer uma introdução para o próximo capitulo, que é onde o assunto futebol realmente começa.

Bom, acho que é isso. Já escrevi demais aqui. Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capitulo e, por favor, deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam!

Um beijo,

Pati Evans.


	3. Capitulo 3

**It's Just a Football Day**

by Pati Evans

**Disclaimer : **Todo mundo é da JK Rowling. Isso é um fato irreversível e ela não quis me dar de presente nem um mísero personagem. É isso.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3**

**Sempre Existe Uma Primeira Vez**

A construção em que ficava localizada a estação de trem de Cambridge possuía os mesmos traços arquitetônicos da universidade, com largas e altas janelas que deixavam a luz do sol invadir o charmoso átrio de entrada, dando ao local uma sensação reconfortante, em pleno começo de manhã. E, da mesma forma que a universidade, o lugar exibia uma atmosfera de tranquilidade e silencio fora do normal.

- _I didn't know what day it was when you walked into the room¹... _– James cantava baixinho, as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans, olhando de vez em quando para os cabelos ruivos que estavam um pouco à sua frente, enquanto ele e Lily andavam pela arborizada rua, avistando a estação a alguns metros de distância.

Lily virou um pouco o rosto em sua direção, os olhos verdes encontrando diretamente os seus. Sem perceber ela lhe dirigiu um leve sorriso, sentindo em seguida as bochechas esquentarem um pouco ao olhar novamente para frente.

- Não sabia que você conhecia essa música, Potter. – ela falou, enquanto eles subiam os degraus de pedra do local da estação de trem.

- _I said hello unnoticed, you said goodbye too soon_… – James sorriu, cantando em um tom brincalhão, enquanto desarrumava os cabelos.

Lily levantou uma das sobrancelhas ruivas, os olhos verdes encarando-o, dividida entre o divertimento e a leve preocupação pela sensação estranha que sentia na boca do estômago.

- O Padfoot levou um velho rádio trouxa lá pra casa nessas férias. A música acabou colando na minha cabeça. – ele deu de ombros, sorrindo levemente. – E você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta, Evans.

Lily diminuiu um pouco os passos, ficando lado a lado com James. Respirou fundo, tentando de alguma forma diminuir a velocidade dos batimentos de seu coração. O que acabou mostrando ser um grande erro porque o perfume do maroto chegou até ela com a mesma rapidez com que os batimentos do seu coração aceleraram.

- Que pergunta?- ela tentou dar um tom desentendido a sua voz, apesar de sentir seu estômago desaparecer e borboletas animadas demais tomarem seu lugar. – Se for sobre o fato estarmos indo de trem em vez de aparatarmos logo de uma vez, é por causa da quantidade de pessoas que se encontram nos arredores do estádio Potter...

- Mas Evans, eu não...

- Não tem nada haver com o fato de que desse jeito nós invariavelmente passaríamos mais tempo juntos.

Assim que terminou de falar Lily sentiu uma vontade imensa de se esconder em qualquer lugar que a mantivesse longe de James Potter por uma distância de pelo menos 50 metros. Por que tinha que deixar as palavras saírem nessa pressa desenfreada desse jeito? Por que ela não conseguia esperar alguns segundinhos, analisar o que iria dizer, e aí sim deixar alguma sílaba sair de sua boca?

- Não era exatamente dessa pergunta que eu estava falando, mas é bom saber que você quer passar mais tempo comigo, Lily. – James sorriu, piscando um dos olhos esverdeados para ela.

- Humpf! – ela cruzou os braços, mais contrafeita consigo mesma do que propriamente com James.

- Mas o que eu queria saber, - ele arrepiou a parte de trás dos cabelos, colocando uma das mãos na nuca. – era sobre o assunto relacionado ao Padfoot e seu juízo. – ele a olhava, utilizando um tom meio preocupado, meio chateado na voz.

Lily revirou os olhos de maneira divertida, preferindo ignorá-lo enquanto eles entravam na estação. Afinal, era mais fácil fingir que era o Black que mexia com ela e não o garoto com a camisa do Arsenal, incríveis olhos esverdeados, cabelos charmosamente despenteados e recém descobertas sardas no nariz que estava ao seu lado.

- Eu gosto. – ela sentiu as bochechas esquentarem enquanto observava o quadro de horários das viagens de trem. - Da música, quero dizer. – completou, sem conseguir deixar de olhar as letrinhas prateadas que indicavam os nomes das estações.

Aquilo tudo era muito estranho. Em outros tempos - não muito distantes por sinal – ela nunca ficaria com receio de olhar nos olhos dele. Pensando melhor, em outros tempos ela nunca concordaria com algo que James viesse a falar. Ela nunca ficaria observando quase que obsessivamente as letrinhas prateadas como se elas fossem mostrar, de alguma maneira mágica e inesperada, a solução para todos os seus problemas.

Levantou os olhos verdes, chateada consigo mesma pela reação que havia mostrado, esquecendo-se temporariamente da vermelhidão de suas bochechas.

James sorria para ela, os olhos castanho-esverdeados a observando atentamente.

- Eu também gosto dela. – ele se aproximou um pouco mais enquanto andava, fazendo com que suas mãos encostassem levemente. – Da música, quero dizer. – e piscou os olhos para ela, desviando-os logo depois.

- Movimentado aqui não? – ele olhou em volta, observando o lugar como se visse uma legião de pessoas a sua frente, as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça jeans.

Lily revirou os olhos ao comentário irônico dele, sorrindo pelo canto dos lábios.

- Vou comprar as passagens de trem. – falou, enquanto seguia em direção aos guichês logo à frente, interrompendo o leve contato com as mãos de James.

Ele arrepiou os cabelos da nuca, seguindo a ruiva.

- _You're every love song ever written, but honey what do you see in me… _- continuou a cantar baixinho, enquanto observava o lugar com atenção. Nunca havia estado em uma estação de trem antes. Bem, sem contar com King's Cross, claro.

Achava engraçada a maneira com que os trouxas levavam a vida e a paciência que eles tinham para fazer as coisas.

Levantou a sobrancelha ao ver um cartaz colado do outro lado do átrio, de uma escura bebida, que pela forma como fora pintada no cartaz parecia ser a coisa mais refrescante que alguém poderia beber. Nada de suco de abóbora para os trouxas, pelo visto.

Sorriu divertidamente para o cartaz, enquanto voltava sua atenção para o que realmente lhe interessava.

Parou a alguns metros de distância da ruiva, a olhando com suavidade, embora sentisse o coração acelerar de maneira vertiginosa a cada olhar que ela lhe dirigia.

Ele sabia que estava ferrado assim que ela lhe deu o primeiro não, naquele longo café da manhã no quarto ano. Passou dois anos negando isso, mas como o Padfoot e o Moony cansaram de lhe dizer durante esse tempo, **as **palavras estavam claramente pintadas no meio de sua testa com tinta impermeável:

**Idiota apaixonado.**

Os longos cabelos ruivos, os olhos verde esmeralda, a maneira com que ela mordia o lábio inferior quando estava nervosa ou o modo com que ela sorria para os amigos. Tudo em Lily Evans lhe atraia de uma maneira inexplicável. Até mesmo quando ela discutia (constantemente) com ele. Essas horas eram as mais difíceis. Eram nessas horas que ele usava todo o seu autocontrole e conseguia suprimir o impulso de beijar aquela ruiva.

Ele estava completamente ferrado. Isso era inegável.

- Duas passagens para a estação Drayton Park, em Highbury, Londres, por favor. – Lily, de uma maneira meio atrapalhada, tentava retirar dos bolsos a quantidade certa de dinheiro trouxa enquanto falava.

Sabia que havia sido uma idéia de trasgo não trazer uma carteira, pelo menos. Agora, lá estava ela catando dinheiro dos bolsos.

- Duas? – Lily levantou os olhos ao notar o tom meio debochado que vinha do outro lado da janela de vidro, onde uma garota de longos cabelos pretos e expressão entediada que aparentava ter mais ou menos a mesma idade que ela, estava sentada, a observando como se desacreditasse totalmente na hipótese de Lily Evans estar acompanhada. - Você sempre vai aos jogos sozinha Evans. Todo os anos. Por que isso mudaria agora?- ela completou, lançando um sorriso irônico para a ruiva.

Lily respirou fundo, mal acreditando no que estava ouvindo. Abriu a boca para responder ao olhar debochado da garota, mas foi interrompida por um James com um olhar de dúvida e um meio sorriso no rosto.

- Algum problema Lily? - ele apoiou um dos braços na bancada de madeira, enquanto arrepiava a parte de trás dos cabelos com a outra mão, ficando entre Lily e a garota de cabelos pretos e expressão enjoada.

Que, a ruiva pode notar, anuviou consideravelmente a expressão nada amistosa assim que viu James.

Lily revirou os olhos, impaciente com tudo aquilo.

- Será que dá para entregar nossas passagens, Green?

- Ele é seu primo, Evans? – a garota mantinha os olhos grudados em James, mal ouvindo Lily falar.

A ruiva sentiu o rosto esquentar levemente quando encontrou os olhos castanho-esverdeados do maroto, esquecendo-se momentaneamente da sua impaciência com a garota de sobrenome Green. Na verdade, esquecendo-se quase que completamente da existência da garota.

- Eu sou seu primo, Lily? – ele sorria marotamente, os olhos a observando atentamente.

Lily sentiu as bochechas esquentarem novamente.

- Cla-claro que não, Potter. – ela olhou diretamente para ele, a sobrancelha ruiva levantada. James lhe dirigiu uma piscadinha marota. – Ele **não** é **meu** primo Green. – e completou, virando o rosto em direção a garota.

Mas ela ainda tinha o rosto virado para James. Como confirmação de que havia escutado Lily, ela apenas deu de ombros, passando as passagens pelo buraquinho do vidro.

Lily revirou os olhos mais uma vez, impaciente, e sem perceber, saiu dali puxando James pela mão. Ele sorriu, enquanto deixava-se ser levado pela ruiva.

Quando ela percebeu o que estava fazendo e soltou a mão do maroto, eles já se encontravam perto do trem que iam pegar. Lily sentiu as bochechas esquentarem rapidamente, procurando a todo custo não olhar para James. Focalizou sua atenção na passagem, que mostrava o número do trem em que iriam embarcar.

Não pronunciou nenhuma palavra, com receio de que sua vermelhidão aumentasse ainda mais, enquanto eles subiam no vagão e procuravam lugares vagos. Encontraram na parte final do trem, onde os assentos eram de frente uns para os outros.

- _Please pardon the Grammar, but you're every schoolboy's dream…_ - James continuou a cantar baixinho, enquanto eles se sentavam.

Mentalmente Lily culpou Sirius e seu aparelho de rádio idiota. E o fato de que James realmente cantava bem. O que não era mais novidade alguma para um dia que estava se tornando algo surreal. No sentido estranho da palavra, claro. Não era como se ela estivesse realmente gostando (muito) de passar o dia com James Potter. Era?

Subitamente ela percebeu que estava sorrindo levemente para o nada. Virou o rosto em direção a janela, rezando para que James não tivesse visto.

- Hum, acho que eu deveria te explicar um pouco sobre os times, certo? – ela olhava sem muita atenção para a paisagem verde que passava pela janela do trem. Demorou um pouco para desviar os olhos verde-esmeralda das imagens que passavam, e olhar para o garoto que estava sentado a sua frente.

James sorria para ela, os olhos castanho-esverdeados com um leve brilho de curiosidade.

- Hum, ok. – ela respirou fundo. – Você sabe como se joga futebol, Potter?

- Claro Lily. - ele arrepiou os cabelos da nuca, colocando uma das mãos atrás do pescoço, seu rosto com uma leve expressão de dúvida.

Lily levantou uma das sobrancelhas ruivas, desconfiada.

- É sério! – ele sorriu, tentando demonstrar confiança. – Eu poderia **ser jogador de futebol** que eu quisesse.

Lily riu abertamente ao ver o olhar de orgulho e a pose do maroto sentado a sua frente.

- "_por que combinamos de nos encontrar às sete e meia da manhã se o jogo de __**futobol**__ só começa as onze?" _– ela imitou a pergunta que ele havia feito mais cedo. - James, hoje de manhã você nem ao menos conseguia pronunciar direito a palavra _futebol._ – e continuou a sorrir para ele.

Até que percebeu que era ele que a encarava divertidamente.

- Que foi? – olhou para os lados, procurando um porque para ele a olhar daquele jeito.

- Você não percebeu não é? – ele se aproximou um pouco mais dela, indo um pouco para frente de seu assento.

- Não percebi o quê? – Lily estreitou os olhos, mal conseguindo discernir seus pensamentos, porque as batidas descompassadas do seu coração e a falta de oxigênio no seu cerébro pelo visto estavam atrofiando seus pobres neurônios.

O maroto aproximou-se um pouco mais e ela percebeu que também estava a uma distância mínima dele. _Oh, as sardas no nariz._

- Você disse meu nome, Lily. Meu _primeiro_ nome. James. – e sorriu, olhando diretamente para os olhos verde-esmeralda.

- Não, eu não disse. _Potter_.

- Claro que disse Lily.

- Não disse.

- Disse sim.

- Eu... bem, eu não... – ela respirou fundo. – A distância entre esses assentos é inacreditavelmente pequena... – mas de alguma forma inexplicável ela não conseguia colocar o corpo para trás.

- Inacreditavelmente pequena... – ele a imitou, sorrindo marotamente pelo canto dos lábios, antes de tocar em seu queixo e o puxar levemente em sua direção, acabando assim, com a mínima distancia que havia entre os dois.

Lily sentiu uma corrente elétrica passar rapidamente por sua espinha no momento em que seus lábios se tocaram levemente. E, por mais que sua razão lhe implorasse para acabar com aquilo, o resto do seu corpo se negava a obedecer. Na realidade, o resto do seu corpo a puxava cada vez mais em direção ao maroto.

Ele esperava receber um tapa a qualquer momento agora. Afinal, ali estava ele, James Potter, dando um beijo em Lily Evans. Bem não exatamente um **beijo,** mas seus lábios estavam se tocando, então contava como alguma coisa.

Exceto que, estranhamente, ela não parecia nem um pouco propensa a deixar uma marca vermelha e ardida em sua bochecha. Ela estava _correspondendo_.

Estava pronto para tentar algo mais quando sentiu que ela havia quebrado o quase beijo.

Lily conseguiu criar coragem e se distanciar um pouco dele, acabando assim com o gostinho de menta que ela estava sentindo há até alguns segundos atrás. Ficou com os olhos fechados por um tempo indeterminado, imaginando o quão vermelho estaria seu rosto. Provavelmente da cor de seus cabelos, a essa altura.

- _You're Celtic, United, but baby I've decided, you're the best football team that I've ever seen…–_ ele virou um pouco o rosto, cantando baixinho perto do ouvido dela.

Lily respirou fundo e abriu os olhos verdes, voltando dessa vez a sentar-se direito em seu lugar. James a observava com o sorriso meio torto no bonito rosto. Ela levantou uma das sobrancelhas ruivas, meio desaprovando, meio sorrindo para ele.

- Você é um idiota, sabia Potter?

James apenas sorriu para ela, piscando um dos olhos esverdeados marotamente. Afinal, nada de marcas vermelhas no rosto. Isso era um bom sinal. Um ótimo sinal, na realidade.

* * *

**Nota do Capitulo: **¹ A musica que o James canta se chama _You're in my heart, you're in my soul_ e é cantada por Rod Stewart.

**N/A : **Olá!

Então, como vocês estão?

Acabei de ver o ultimo dia em que passei aqui. Cara, não vou nem tentar pedir desculpas. Sério mesmo. Nem mesmo um sinto muito. Porque ficar sem atualizar essa fic é imperdoável. Para mim pelo menos. Pra vocês nem tanto, porque não precisam me agüentar com tanta frequência. O que é um ganho enorme, vamos admitir.

Mas então, aqui estou com mais um capitulo! E aí, o que acharam? Esse demorou um pouquinho mais para sair e nem sei se saiu direito, pra falar a verdade. Mas pelo menos tá aí. Espero que vocês tenham uma opinião melhor sobre ele do que a minha. Muito obrigada pelas lindas reviews de vocês!

Bom, vou ter que ir indo agora. Rumo ao ultimo capitulo! Haha! Vou ver se saio daqui e vou direto escrever ele.

Ah! E como vai ser o ultimo, só o posto quando tiverem 10 reviews okay? Gostei desse negócio. Haha.

Um beijão a todo mundo que ainda se lembra da fic,

Pati Evans.


	4. Capitulo 4

**It's Just a Football Day**

by Pati Evans

**Disclaimer : **Ultima vez que faço isso por aqui. Vou sentir saudades de dizer que nada aqui me pertence, é tudo da Rowling, eu apenas tenho uma imaginação excessiva. Pronto. Acho que é isso.

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Como Explicar o Inexplicável**

-

_Já escutei várias pessoas dizendo que torcer por um time de futebol é sinônimo de pura paixão. Eu discordo inteiramente disso. Porque paixão acaba com o tempo, se esvaece. A paixão é um estado momentâneo. Não é isso que dizem?_

_Você não torce por um time apenas por um determinado período de tempo. Quando você realmente sente aquela inexplicável alegria que é ir ao estádio e assistir a uma partida de futebol do seu time, naquele momento, você sabe que não vai conseguir deixar de sorrir ou chorar (acredite, isso pode acontecer com mais frequência do que se pensa) junto com aqueles onze jogadores e mais uma legião de pessoas. _

_Não tem uma explicação lógica para isso, você apenas sabe. Ponto._

-

As altas árvores passavam rapidamente pela janela do trem, o céu azul servindo de moldura para o bonito dia que havia se formado. Lily sabia que logo, logo eles chegariam a Londres e, consequentemente, em Highbury.

Sem perceber realmente o que estava fazendo, ela olhou ligeiramente para frente, onde James estava sentado. Tinha que admitir que as cores do seu time ficavam excepcionalmente bem nele. Não que ela fosse contar isso a alguém, claro.

Balançou levemente a cabeça, tentando tirar o maroto de sua visão.

Devo dizer que não adiantou muita coisa.

Observou ele encostar a testa na janela do trem, enquanto os óculos escorregavam ligeiramente pelo nariz bem feito. O vento que passava pela janela deixava seus cabelos ainda mais bagunçados.

- Potter? – ela chamou, meio hesitante.

James lhe dirigiu calmamente os olhos castanho-esverdeados enquanto voltava a apoiar a cabeça no acento da poltrona.

- Que foi Lily? – ele sorria levemente pelo canto dos lábios.

- Hum, por que você quis tanto assistir ao jogo?

Ele a observou, os olhos esverdeados diretamente nos seus.

- Curiosidade. – falou, dando de ombros em seguida.

Lily levantou uma das sobrancelhas, o olhando meio ceticamente, não acreditando nem um pouco na resposta que ele havia lhe dado.

- Que foi? – James sorria.

- Nada. – ela deu de ombros.

- Mas acho que é melhor você me falar um pouco sobre o jogo, porque, apesar de eu ter certeza de que seria um ótimo jogador de futebol, - ele arrepiou os cabelos, Lily revirou os olhos – não sei muito sobre os times. – completou falando em um tom em que, se você estivesse passando por ali agora e o escutasse, juraria que eles estavam conversando sobre táticas de futebol durante horas.

- Hum, ok. – ela se ajeitou no acento. Falar sobre o seu time para James Potter. Não poderia ser tão ruim assim, poderia? – O jogo que vamos assistir hoje é um clássico no futebol inglês: Arsenal x Chelsea.

- Disso eu sei Lily. Eu não sou nenhum tapado sabia?

Ela lhe dirigiu uma careta. James riu.

- Você vai me deixar explicar ou não?

Ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça, ainda sorrindo marotamente.

- Bom, o Arsenal foi criado em 1886 por um grupo de trabalhadores da Woolwich Arsenal Armament Factory e, inicialmente eles o chamaram de Dial Square.

- Você realmente decorou essas datas e nomes? – James sorria, uma das mãos na nuca.

- Você realmente quer assistir ao jogo hoje? – Lily levantou uma das sobrancelhas ruivas.

Ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça – de novo -, ainda com o sorriso meio torto no rosto. Lily continuou.

- O nome Arsenal só foi usado a partir de 1891: Woolwich Arsenal. Woolwich por causa do bairro em que o time se situava. Só em 1910 o time mudou para Highbury passando-se a chamar apenas Arsenal. – ela notou que ele a observava com um olhar um pouco diferente. – Que foi? – olhou por detrás dos ombros, procurando o motivo para o maroto a olhar daquele jeito.

- Você fica sexy falando sobre futebol Lily. – ele sorriu, brincalhão.

Ela revirou os olhos de maneira impaciente.

- Fica quieto Potter. – mas não conseguiu controlar a vermelhidão em suas bochechas. **- **Ok. As cores do Arsenal são o vermelho, o branco e o azul.

- Acho que isso deu pra sacar. – James apontou para a própria camisa.

- E o Chelsea... bom, o Chelsea foi criado em 1905 e fica localizado no bairro de Fulham cores do time são o azul e o branco. – ela fez uma careta.

James riu.

- Certo. Só isso?

- Bem, é. Resumindo, é isso sim. – deu de ombros. – Ah! Mas eu me esqueci de te falar sobre as regras do jogo...

- Tudo bem Lily, isso não tem problema.

- Como não tem problema? Como é que você vai entender o que está vendo se eu nem ao menos te expliquei o que é um impedimento? Ou um pênalti?

- Como é? – ele inclinou um pouco a cabeça, olhando-a com curiosidade. - Impedimenta?

- Ah meu Merlin. – ela bateu a mão na testa com mais força do que inicialmente havia previsto.

O trem foi aos poucos diminuindo a velocidade até parar na estação. Eles esperaram um pouco, até a maioria dos passageiros esvaziarem o trem e então saíram.

Podia-se dizer que, pelo visto, em dia de jogo, Highbury parava para ver o Arsenal jogar. E a estação de trem do bairro não era exceção. Algumas pessoas vestidas normalmente ainda eram vistas, mas a maioria estava com roupas e acessórios em vermelho, branco e azul.

- Sua testa tá okay Evans? – ele sorriu para ela, enquanto andavam pela estação.

Lily, que preferiu não responder, continuou a andar rapidamente pela estação, desviando de vez em quando de alguns torcedores eufóricos.

-

Os arredores do estádio começavam a encher de gente, a maioria vestindo o vermelho, azul e branco. Poucos eram os torcedores do Chelsea.

James andava um pouco a frente dela, um sorriso engraçado nos lábios.

- Vê se não vai se perder Potter. Eu não vou ficar procurando por...

Lily sentiu a mão dele se fechar sobre a sua enquanto ele abria algum espaço pela multidão para passarem. O maroto não falou nada, apenas continuou andando. Ela olhou para a sua nuca, desconfiada.

- Ei, - ela adiantou os passos, ficando ao lado dele, mas esquecendo-se momentaneamente que estavam de mãos dadas, - como é que você sabe onde é a entrad... – seus olhos verdes observavam o maroto. Notou que um leve sorriso se formava no canto dos lábios dele. - Você já esteve aqui antes James?!

Dessa vez ele riu abertamente.

- Umas duas vezes, - deu de ombros. - com o Padfoot. – e desviou de um grupo de torcedores que cantavam juntos o hino do Arsenal.

- -D-Duas vezes? – Lily elevou um pouco o tom de voz, porque à medida que chegavam mais perto do estádio, o barulho aumentava cada vez mais.

James concordou com a cabeça.

- E por que você não me disse nada? – ela foi obrigada a se encostar lateralmente nele quando mais um grupo de torcedores "alegres" demais passou ao seu lado.

- Porque não tinha razão pra isso. – ele soltou sua mão, passando o braço sobre seus ombros.

Lily sentiu a temperatura das bochechas se elevarem.

- Claro que tinha! – com muita força de vontade retirada do fundo de seu interior, ela retirou o braço dele, se afastando um pouco. Toda essa aproximação removia o foco de seus pensamentos. - Você me fez contar toda a história dos times...

- Mas essa parte eu realmente não conhecia... – James parou de andar, olhando em volta. – Lily?

- Hum? – a ruiva cruzou os braços, meio contrafeita.

- Será que você pode ir indo na frente? – ele indicou com a cabeça as entradas que levavam aos lugares dentro do estádio.

- Por quê? – Lily levantou uma das sobrancelhas ruivas, desconfiada.

- É que o Padfoot me pediu para comprar uma camisa para ele ou coisa parecida... – ele deu de ombros, sorrindo levemente. – Então, eu estava pensando se você não poderia ir na frente sabe? Pegar os lugares...

- Ah, tá. Okay. – ela distanciou-se um pouco dele. – Mas James?

- Hum?

- Não vai arranjar nenhuma confusão tá?

Ele piscou para Lily, enquanto sorria, arrepiando os cabelos. Em um piscar de olhos, desapareceu na multidão vermelha que adentrava ao estádio, indo em direção à loja do time.

Lily respirou fundo, tentando ao máximo suprimir o desejo de ir atrás do maroto, girando nos calcanhares e procurando pela placa que indicava a seção do estádio em que eles iam ficar. A verdade é que ela sabia que James estava mentindo. É claro que ele estava mentindo sobre ter que comprar algo para Sirius. Black nem ao menos torcia para o Arsenal oras! Como James esperava que ela fosse acreditar em uma besteira dessas?! E os lugares no estádio eram marcados! Se ele realmente tivesse vindo com o Sirius outras vezes ele saberia disso!

Então a questão principal era, o quê, em nome de Merlin, ele foi fazer enquanto o jogo não começava?

Lily pisava duro no chão trabalhado da entrada do estádio, contrafeita, enquanto seguia para a área em que iriam ficar sentados.

-

A massa vermelha, branca e azul que rondava os arredores de Highbury parecia finalmente encher o estádio, à medida que o horário do jogo se aproximava. Lily sorriu ao observar um garotinho ruivo que devia ter mais ou menos uns três anos cantar o hino do time, enquanto balançava a pequena bandeira fervorosamente nos braços da mãe.

- Eu preferiria que nosso filho torcesse pelos Chundley Cannons Lily, mas pelo visto você vai levar ele para esse caminho...

James sentou-se ao seu lado, com um meio sorriso torto no rosto, apontando para o garotinho com a cabeça.

Lily revirou os olhos, esquecendo-se momentaneamente que deveria retrucar com o maroto o fato de que ele havia pronunciado as palavras "nosso filho".

- Comprou o que o Sirius queria? – ela apoiou o queixo em uma das mãos, o cotovelo apoiado em seu joelho; observando o pacote vermelho e branco que o maroto tinha em mãos.

James continuou a sorrir marotamente.

- Não exatamente. – e arrepiou os cabelos da nuca, olhando diretamente para ela.

Lily levantou uma das sobrancelhas ruivas, desconfiada.

-

O caminho de volta para Cambridge foi bem tranqüilo. Já era fim de tarde quando eles desembarcaram na cidade. O céu sem nuvens se tingia com uma mistura de vermelho, laranja e um leve tom rosado.

- Você tem que admitir Lily. – James colocou as mãos no bolso da calça, olhando marotamente para a ruiva, enquanto eles retomavam o caminho de volta para a casa dela.

- Admitir o quê? – ela observou os cabelos dele ficarem ainda mais despenteados com a brisa de verão.

Balançou levemente a cabeça, tirando-os de visão.

- Que eu dou sorte. – ele sorriu, enquanto se espreguiçava.

Lily revirou os olhos.

- Tá, okay James. Nós ganhamos por **sua** causa. Não foi porque o time jogou bem. De jeito nenhum. Foi porque você estava lá.

- Exatamente. – ele piscou marotamente - Você gostou de ir ao jogo comigo. – e se aproximou um pouco mais enquanto andavam.

- Sabe, gostar é um conceito muito subjetivo Potter. – Lily tentava ao máximo não olhar para seu lado esquerdo.

James balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Você gostou – e arrepiou os cabelos.

- Não exatamente.

- Não exatamente?

- É. Não exatamente.

- Evans...

- Você praticamente me subornou... – ela apontou para a camisa vermelha e branca que agora vestia, utilizando um tom brincalhão.

- Lily...

- Okay, okay. – ela suspirou. – Não foi uma experiência de todo desagradável Potter – e sorriu.

- Você precisa parar de me subestimar Evans. – ele falou um pouco sério, embora não deixasse de sorrir levemente, enquanto paravam em frente à casa dela.

- Talvez. – ela deu de ombros.

- Talvez? – James se aproximou um pouco mais, retirando uma mecha ruiva de cima dos olhos verdes, colocando-a atrás da orelha dela.

- Você tem que parar com isso sabia? – ela tentou ao máximo utilizar um tom seguro em sua voz, mas descobriu que a dificuldade aumentava cada vez que ele chegava mais perto.

- Com o quê?

- Transformar tudo o que eu digo em perguntas.

Ele sorriu levemente enquanto se aproximava um pouco mais.

- Você precisa parar de ser tão cabeça dura Lily.

- Potter?

- Hum?

Ela respirou fundo, tentando ao máximo não pensar demais. Sabia que ia se arrepender disso, sabia que o que estava fazendo poderia se transformar em um erro catastrófico de proporções épicas quando ela se desse conta de que estava irremediavelmente apaixonada por ele. Sabia que o que estava fazendo era idiota. Puramente idiota e sem sentido nenhum.

Mas a verdade é que pela primeira vez em quase sete anos de convivência com James Potter ela não analisou possibilidades, nem contras.

- Obrigada. – foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer, antes de sentir os lábios dele nos seus.

James deslizou uma das mãos por sua nuca, puxando-a levemente para mais perto, enquanto pousava a outra em sua cintura. Inconscientemente ela passou os braços por seu pescoço, brincando com alguns fios de cabelo de sua nuca, aprofundando o beijo. Sentiu seu coração acelerar e seus pensamentos convergirem para apenas um assunto.

Ele.

Quando a falta de oxigênio foi maior do que a vontade de continuar ali, exatamente daquele jeito, James se separou dela aos poucos como se fosse quase impossível fazer isso.

- Pela camisa, quero dizer. – ela sussurrou baixinho tentando se justificar (agora que seus pensamentos começavam a voltar aos seus devidos lugares), enquanto abria os olhos incrivelmente verdes, ainda sentindo o leve gostinho de menta. - Obrigada pela camisa.

- De nada, ruivinha. – James sorria de maneira meio travessa, bagunçando um pouco seus cabelos ruivos, antes de solta-los. – Ei, Lily?

- Hum?

- Você não vai se ver livre de mim por causa disso.

- Quem me dera. – ela sorriu, antes dele lhe encostar os lábios novamente. Mas dessa vez só por alguns segundos.

James piscou marotamente para ela, os cabelos bagunçados brincando com a leve brisa; antes de desaparatar, deixando-a dividida entre algumas dúvidas boas e uma incrível sensação de felicidade.

-

_Para mim, torcer por um time é sinônimo de amor. Sim, amor. Mas não aquele amor doentio que te puxa como uma areia movediça e te leva as forças. Não. O amor que você possui por um time de futebol cresce aos poucos, enquanto você vai a cada partida, vivencia cada resultado positivo ou negativo. É quando você vivencia e cria memórias que vão ficar guardadas com você pelo resto da sua vida._

_Memórias que, muitas vezes, querem dizer mais do que realmente aparentam. Ou que, de vez em quando, querem dizer realmente o que aparentam._

**-**

**

* * *

  
**

**N/A **: Hello!

Bom, antes de tudo eu gostaria de deseja um Feliz Natal atrasado pra todo mundo! Muita paz, saúde e felicidade para todos vocês!

Então aqui estou com o ultimo capitulo da fic. Finalmente para vocês, meio cedo para mim. Tenho que confessar que adorei escrever essa fic,vou ficar morrendo de saudades disso aqui. Espero de coração que vocês tenham gostado desse capitulo, porque ele foi reescrito muitas, muitas vezes. Acho que meu problema principal foi o futebol. Eu não consegui retratar bem o jogo em si sabe? Toda vez que descrevia o jogo, o enredo ficava tedioso. Então, vou deixar isso por conta da imaginação de vocês certo? Na realidade, o que eu mais quis retratar aqui foi a relação dos dois, então acho que no fim das contas o jogo ficou em segundo plano.

Bem. Acho que é isso né? Espero que vocês tenham gostado da fic, porque eu adorei escrevê-la e receber as reviews de vocês.

Ah! E um Feliz 2010 para todo mundo! Que esse próximo ano venha recheado de surpresas boas, de muita paz, saúde e felicidade. Que a vida de vocês seja repleta de mudanças para melhor, que as coisas que realmente importam permaneçam guardadas nos seus corações. E que seus sonhos se realizem. Acho que é isso né? Ah! E por favor, façam essa autora feliz no fim do ano e deixem as opiniões de vocês!

Até próximo ano com Me and Mr. You – uma propagandazinha não mata ninguém haha -.

Um grande beijo,

Pati Evans.


End file.
